mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1)
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Digital Series, also referred to as Better Together on the Discovery Family GO! app, is a series of Equestria Girls episodes that premiered on YouTube on November 17, 2017. The first four shorts were posted on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 2, 2017. This series marks the debut of a new wardrobe for the main characters. Production According to Equestria Girls co-director Katrina Hadley, the animation is done by DHX Media. The girls' new wardrobes were designed by celebrity fashion stylist Laura Schuffman. When asked whether there will be longer episodes, co-director Ishi Rudell replied "There may be some longer episodes... you’ll just have to wait and see." Series synopsis "The magic of Equestria cannot be contained! It’s found its way into the world of the all new My Little Pony Equestria Girls Digital Series and it’s turning everything on its head. From afterschool clubs to beach days, music festivals to theme parks, and a rockin’ Spring Break on a yacht, magic is sure making things interesting. Join Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity as they learn what it means to be superheroes while they take on their biggest challenge yet: high school." Episodes School of Rock School of Rock is the first short in the digital series. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 2, 2017 and was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on November 24, 2017. The animation primarily focuses on Maud Pie. The title is a reference to the 2003 film of the same name. Summary At the Canterlot Natural History Museum, Maud Pie gives a boring lecture about rocks. As the museum patrons become bored to tears, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle use their geode powers to give the lecture some pizzazz. At the lecture's conclusion, the patrons cheer with excitement, and a young girl in Maud's fan club asks for her autograph. A Fine Line A Fine Line is the second short in the digital series. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 2, 2017 and was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on November 17, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Sunset Shimmer. Summary At the Canterlot Mall, Sunset Shimmer gets in line for the new video game Tirek's Revenge but finds it to be exceedingly long. As time passes, Sunset gets stir-crazy and jealous of the fun that other people in line are having with their friends. Just then, Rainbow Dash arrives, and upon realizing that Sunset is waiting in line by herself, she uses her super speed to get the rest of their friends, making Sunset's wait in line more bearable. By the time she gets to the front of the line, the game is completely sold out. Luckily, Pinkie Pie had pre-ordered the game for her weeks prior, and the girls go home to play it together. Pinkie Sitting Pinkie Sitting is the third short in the digital series. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 2, 2017 and was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on December 8, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Pinkie Pie and a new character named Lily Pad. Summary Pinkie Pie fills in for Rarity as babysitter for a little girl named Lily Pad when Rarity gets invited to a fashion designers' gala at the last minute. Pinkie suggests some fun activities for them to do, but Lily would rather sit quietly and read a book. As time passes by, Pinkie gets bored and asks Lily what she's reading. As Lily explains the premise of the pirate-themed story, Pinkie starts spontaneously acting out the scenes. Later that evening, Lily finishes reading the book out loud, and Pinkie compliments Lily on her babysitting skills before falling asleep. Queen of Clubs Queen of Clubs is the fourth short in the digital series. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 2, 2017 and was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on December 1, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The title is a reference to the playing card. This short was adapted as the second chapter of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Friendship to Remember. Summary Applejack brings a pig to school, explaining to her friends that she needs it for the Young Farmers' Club yearbook photo. When Rainbow Dash brags about being in five different school clubs, Applejack boasts that she is in six. Despite Rarity insisting it is not a competition, Rainbow and Applejack join as many clubs as possible to see who will be in the most yearbook photos. When the yearbook is published, their competition ends in a tie. As it turns out, there was one school club left that neither of them joined: an exclusive fashion club in which Rarity is the president and Applejack's pig is the vice-president. Overpowered Overpowered is the fifth short in the digital series. It was first previewed at HasCon 2017 and was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 5, 2017 and was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on December 22, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on the Equestria Girls as a whole. Summary One day at school, Sunset Shimmer's empathy powers get so out of control that she starts hearing others' thoughts without touching them, and she discovers her friends are experiencing the same thing. As they wonder why, Rainbow Dash zooms in with her super speed, bragging about using her powers to do everything. Twilight theorizes that, because their magical geodes are connected, the more each of the girls use their powers for everyday tasks, the more they get supercharged. So they agree to use their geodes in moderation. When Zephyr Breeze enters and asks Rainbow out on a date, Rainbow is about to use her super speed to run away, but her friends warn her not to, and she simply walks away from Zephyr. Later, Sunset's powers return to normal. The Finals Countdown The Finals Countdown is the sixth short in the digital series. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 5, 2017 and was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on December 15, 2017. The animation focuses on the Equestria Girls as a whole. The title is a reference to the 1986 Europe song "The Final Countdown". Summary In Miss Cheerilee's class, Cheerilee reminds the students that final exams are two weeks away. The Equestria Girls are stressed about their finals, but Twilight is confident they can pass. Over the next couple of weeks, she helps her friends study and set aside all distractions while singing the song Rise Up! When conventional studying doesn't work, she helps them learn by catering to their individual styles and interests. On the day of their finals, the girls pass with flying colors. Star Crossed Star Crossed is the seventh short in the digital series. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 5, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce. Summary Twilight is excited about her upcoming date with Timber Spruce at the planetarium, which she insists is merely a "hang-out". She has the entire evening planned out, and Fluttershy gives her something special for the occasion: a jar of bugs. At the planetarium, Twilight and Timber start their evening together, but all of Twilight's planning ends up being in vain: the exhibit on gravitational fields has been removed, the planetarium show has been cancelled, and the sky is overcast with clouds, preventing them from seeing the stars and constellations with the telescope. Twilight is disappointed that she wasn't able to impress Timber, and Timber is equally disappointed about not being able to impress her with his new knowledge on astronomy. When Twilight lightly kicks her backpack, the bugs in the jar Fluttershy gave her fly out, revealed to be fireflies, and they light up the night by forming the constellations. Starstruck, the two spend the rest of the evening looking at the fireflies. My Little Shop of Horrors My Little Shop of Horrors is the eighth short in the digital series. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 8, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle and Spike. The title and overall plot is a reference to the musical Little Shop of Horrors, itself based on the similarly named Roger Corman B-movie. Summary Principal Celestia leaves Twilight Sparkle and Spike in charge of tending to her garden while she's on vacation. Unbeknownst to Twilight, some Equestrian magic enchants her watering can. As Twilight begins watering and singing to the plants, the plants start to grow and come to life, singing along to Twilight's song. As Twilight gives them more and more water, the singing plants become increasingly aggressive and demand more. Twilight sends an SOS text to Applejack, and when she arrives, she turns on the sprinklers to turn the plants back to normal. Just then, Celestia returns and warns Twilight not to over-water the plants. Display of Affection Display of Affection is the ninth short in the digital series. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 8, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity and Sunset Shimmer. Summary During her fashion internship at Prim Hemline's boutique, Rarity is tasked with designing a new window display for a visiting Fashion Week style scout. Unfortunately, the pressure starts to get to her, and she confides in Sunset Shimmer. As they walk through the city, they come upon some graffiti drawn by a mysterious and popular street artist named "Flanksy", and Rarity gets inspiration. Later that night, she is dissatisfied with her finished work, but Sunset gets an idea. The next day, Rarity returns to the shop and sees a crowd of people impressed by the now improved window display, including Prim Hemline. Looking behind her, Rarity sees Sunset in an alleyway with paint on her cheek and realizes that Sunset is in fact "Flanksy". A Little Birdie Told Me A Little Birdie Told Me is the tenth short in the digital series. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 8, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Fluttershy and Trixie. Summary In Cranky Doodle's class, Mr. Doodle administers a pop quiz to his students. As the students begin, Trixie Lulamoon catches Fluttershy talking math with her bird friends and openly accuses her of cheating on the quiz. Fluttershy explains that she was just settling an argument about nests, but Trixie doesn't believe her. So Fluttershy goes up to the chalkboard and solves a complex math equation without the help of her bird friends, much to Trixie's embarrassment. Later, Trixie approaches the birds and asks one of them to be her tutor. Super Squad Goals Super Squad Goals is the eleventh short in the digital series. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on November 8, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on the Equestria Girls as a whole. Summary In a comic book-style setting, the Equestria Girls discuss their big-city plans for the day when they witness a jewelry store being robbed. Using their magical geodes, the girls transform into their Crystal Guardian outfits and chase after the thief, superhero style. After a while of chasing, the girls catch the thief and send him to prison. They return the stolen jewels to the jewelry store owner and celebrate with treats. In the end, the whole affair is revealed to be a comic book drawn by Sunset Shimmer. Best Trends Forever Best Trends Forever is the twelfth short in the digital series and the first "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on December 17, 2017 but has since been taken down. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity and - depending on the ending - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie. Summary During a student-hosted CHS news report, Rarity reports on the latest fashion trends. However, when she discovers her purse lacking in any trendsetting fashions, she looks to her friends for inspiration: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, or Rainbow Dash (prompting a choice from the viewer). *If the viewer chooses Twilight, Rarity declares the newest trend to be "smart chic", and everyone at the school starts adopting Twilight's glasses-wearing fashion and love for knowledge. Unfortunately, this prevents Twilight from being able to get the books she wants. Rarity apologizes to Twilight for the inconvenience, and she quickly gets everyone to adopt capes as the newest fashion trend. *If the viewer chooses Rainbow, Rarity declares the newest trend to be rainbows. Everyone at the school starts wearing rainbow wigs, causing Rarity to mistake everyone she runs into for Rainbow Dash. Rarity is deeply disturbed and starts to believe she's in an alternate dimension called the "Rainbow Zone", but Rainbow Dash herself is thrilled. *If the viewer chooses Pinkie, Rarity declares the newest trend to be confetti, and an utterly delighted Pinkie Pie starts filling the school halls and lockers with confetti. Despite Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity's efforts to clean up, Principal Celestia finds her office flooded with confetti, and Rarity fears a punishment of detention. Fluttershy's Butterflies Fluttershy's Butterflies is the second "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Fluttershy and - depending on the ending - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, or DJ Pon-3. Summary Text Support Text Support is the third "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle and - depending on the ending - Rarity, Fluttershy, or Sunset Shimmer. Summary Stressed in Show Stressed in Show is the fourth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle and - depending on the ending - Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie. Summary Driving Miss Shimmer Driving Miss Shimmer is the fifth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Sunset Shimmer and - depending on the ending - Rarity, Applejack, or Fluttershy. Summary Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot is the sixth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity and - depending on the ending - Pinkie Pie, Trixie, or Applejack. Summary Road Trippin Road Trippin is a short in the digital series. It was included as a bonus feature on the digital release of My Little Pony The Movie on December 19, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on the Rainbooms. Summary Granny Smith drives the Rainbooms' tour bus to their scheduled appearance at Goldie Delicious' party. Along the way, Granny takes a "shortcut" past a traffic jam, Applejack and Twilight fix a flat tire, Fluttershy redirects a herd of cattle in the road, and Pinkie Pie clears away a fallen tree with her explosion powers. As the bus drives toward a broken bridge, Granny speeds up and goes through what is actually a movie set. The bus finally makes it to the party in time for Goldie to introduce the Rainbooms to the stage. Gallery References es:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Better Together Category:Equestria Girls Category:Animated shorts